


Nightmares are a BITCH

by MarvelPotterBNHAfan



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: First fic w/smut, Kurt has a crush on Logan, Kurt has a nightmare, Logan is nice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelPotterBNHAfan/pseuds/MarvelPotterBNHAfan
Summary: Kurt has a nightmare, Logan comforts, turns into possible smut in later chapters(?).
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 11





	Nightmares are a BITCH

Kurt woke up screaming, black smoke surrounding him for a moment before dissolving into a room which...was not his. He looked around wildly, latching onto the nearest thing. The thing in question yelled out as Kurt’s finger poked his eye and it grabbed his hands, stopping Kurt dead in his tracks. 

The blue mutant froze, panting with wild eyes shooting from one place to another. Logan sat up, hands still holding Kurt’s, and glared at the fuzzy elf.

“The hell are you doing in my bed elf?”

“Logan! Logan they are coming for me! You have to hide me please!!”

Kurt began to try and hide behind Logan, his look of fear worsening and his eyes glinting with unshed tears. Logan wrapped a burly arm around the younger man and pulled him close.

“Who’s after you elf?”

“The monsters!! Please, hide me, please Logan!!”

“Hey, shh shh, it’s okay. They can’t hurt you here Kurt.”

Kurt’s frantic movements slowly came to a stop, his breathing a little calmer as Logan held him. Logan rubbed calming circles on the younger’s back, shushing him gently. 

He waited until Kurt seemed calmer and pulled back so he could look the elf in the eyes.

“Okay. You’re okay, alright? The monsters can’t hurt you here. You’re safe elf.”

Kurt made a whimpering sound and curled in on himself, eyes shut tight. Logan began humming a calm tune he remembered an old woman singing to him when he was wandering Canada for a while. She was nice.

He lay down, taking Kurt with him, and switched the lamp on. Kurt looked up at him, amber eyes shining with tears. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Logan leant his head down to press his lips against the blue of the elf’s. He pulled back immediately, watching the younger’s expression carefully.

Kurt paused, then snuggled his face into Logan’s neck. Logan took that as a sign he hadn’t ruined things between them. 

He froze as he felt a hand press against his chest, sliding up and down. Logan smirked and pushed himself up to rest on one arm.

“Oh really kid? Since when are you so forward?”

“Since, oh maybe since I started liking you. You like me Mr Logan?”

Logan shushed the elf, smiling at those amber eyes that seemed to drag him in. 

“‘Course elf. Now, we gonna do something about that?”


End file.
